Among conventional imaging apparatuses, there is a head separated type imaging apparatus including a head and a main unit which are separated, the head having a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensor, a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor, or the like as an image sensor and the main unit processing a signal of an image (hereinafter referred to as an image signal) captured by the image sensor. In the image sensor provided in the imaging apparatus, there exist two types of noise called fixed pattern noise (FPN) and random noise. Between these two types of noise, the fixed pattern noise is generated in a certain pixel of the image sensor and is correctable. Accordingly, in a conventional head separated type imaging apparatus, correction data (correction information) for the image sensor are retained on the head side, the correction data are transferred from the head to the main unit when the imaging apparatus is activated, and the image signal transmitted from the image sensor of the head is corrected using the transferred correction data.